


「君の手」

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), SakuraiShoxYou
Genre: F/M, R, bg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: BG妄想向肉





	「君の手」

**Author's Note:**

> 因爲一張sho桑手部的照片 我寫出來這篇文
> 
> 其實很喜歡sho桑的手 他的手真的很好看
> 
> 恰好的長度 恰好的粗細 恰好的血管 恰好的青筋
> 
> 希望你們都會喜歡

「君の手」

 

這雙手，在你身上撫摸，輕柔的接觸著你每一寸肌膚，挑撥你的欲望，勾起你的愛火。

 

修剪整齊的指甲微微刮過你的敏感，你忍不住地顫抖。

 

你拉過他的手，虔誠地親吻著他每一根觸碰過你身體的手指，用屬於你的液體給他們套上一層告知你准備好了的外衣。

 

靈巧的指尖在你的紅櫻桃上不輕不重地揉搓著，另一隻手也一路往下，向你的秘密花園伸去，一路越過叢林，探進了你略濕的花徑。

 

你心中甜膩的吟唱忍不住地泄出了聲，這似乎在更快地撥動著他理智的弦，他加快了幫你擴張的速度，用另外一隻手有節奏地按摩著你快感的來源。

 

花徑越來越濕，加入的手指從一根變成了三根，你的理智早已脫掉，高潮那麽近卻又那麽遠。

 

只差一點點，還差一點點。

 

他退到你的身下，停留在你花園入口，用舌頭代替指尖，像品嘗最美味的冰淇淋一樣舔舐著你。

 

快感一波又一波向你襲來，你再也忍不住了，眼睛被情欲染得濕漉漉，抓住他在你身上溫柔游走的那雙手，把他從你身下帶起。

 

他俯身與你交換了一個深吻，你的味道從他的舌尖、唇瓣渡來，讓你覺得渾身發燙。

 

他用低沉帶著一絲沙啞的聲音，把你逼入了死角——

 

「要什麽，你求我，我就給你。」

 

你被他逼得紅了臉，但是未得到滿足的欲望給了你勇氣直視他的眼睛——

 

「Sho……請你進入我……請你填滿我……請你用力地滿足我！可以嗎……」

 

「いいね～いいよ。いただきます。」

 

他這樣回道，然後褪下他深藍色的四角褲，滾燙而粗長的欲望出現在你眼前。你懇求他快點進入你的身體，他快速擼了兩把，好看修長的手指扶住陰莖在你的入口來回摩擦著。

 

正想往裏更進一步的時候，他想到了什麽，停住了手上的動作，從床頭櫃拿出保險套，用牙齒咬著鋸齒狀的開口，停頓了一秒，把它放到你手上，俯身在你耳邊低語。

 

「Put it on me. I want you to protect yourself. I want you to stay with me for a long time.」

 

你聽他這樣説，點了點頭，拆開了包裝將保險套好好地套在了他的陰莖上，順勢拉起了他的左手，親吻了那隻有戒指的手指。

 

他一手撐在你的身邊，用你親吻過的那隻手，按住碩大的龜頭慢慢進入你被仔細擴張過的花徑，但是它的尺寸似乎還是讓你有點不適。

 

他看出了你表情的變化，便低下頭，帶著深情和你親吻。身下的動作也沒停下來，緩緩的出入著那緊致的秘密通道，好等你慢慢接受，你也配合著盡量放鬆來接納著他的一切。

 

你感覺自己可以了，便在他嘴角舔了一下。

 

「盡情地滿足我和從我身上獲得你想要的一切吧，Sho。」

 

語罷，他像換了個模式，給你的不再是極緻到出水的溫柔，而是挺起了腰，把你雙腿架在肩膀上，淺出深入地操弄起來。

 

你感覺自己像溺水的魚，失去了本能，嬌媚的呻吟再也忍不住，在每一次被頂弄到深處的時候都會滿滿地溢出。你能感受到他在你花徑裏的熱度越來越高，你依戀著這個溫度，忍不住擺動著腰肢去配合他沒有一絲柔情的衝撞。

 

他的手從一開始抬著你的雙腿到慢慢向身上撫摸過去，你敏感地壓抑不住細細顫抖。他揉捏著你的酥胸，用拇指指節那塊老繭摩擦著你的紅櫻桃，你舒服得揚起了頭。

 

看你逐漸綳緊的脚尖和感受到緊抓住他後背的力度漸漸增加，他知道你快到了，但是他起了坏心，一下子抽出了陰莖躺在了床的另一邊，你感覺到似乎從被快感衝昏頭腦的天堂一下子掉到了空虛感侵占全身的地獄。

 

在你快要哭出來不知道他爲什麽這樣的時候，他開口説道：「你想我來滿足你，那就自己來拿啊。」

 

你一下子明白了這句話是什麽意思，近乎脫力的身體勉强能撐起，挪到了他的旁邊，跨坐在他的身上。

 

你覺得很羞不知道怎麽去面對他，於是別過臉，手卻扶住了他的堅硬，一點一點往下接納，直至全部被你吞入。

 

你撐著他的腰慢慢地扭動著你的腰，進而小幅度地起落。女上式很容易刺激你的敏感部位，你沒動一會兒就覺得自己要到了。

 

就在這個時候，他坐了起來，抱住了你的腰，含住了你胸前的紅豆，一下輕一下重地舔舐吮吸著。

 

你哪經得住這樣的動作，便順勢倚在他的懷裏。

 

雖是放過了你的胸脯，但是新玩意層出不窮，他用一隻手臂穩住你的後背，開始大力操幹，你被不斷地大起大落地動作刺激得精神破散。

 

他另一隻手在你最敏感的陰蒂処不斷揉搓撫摸，你開始喘不過氣了，趴在他的肩膀上，膩人的呻吟一直不斷。

 

你喊得喉嚨已經有點發乾，感覺已經快要堅持不住了，生理淚水也流出來了。他肩頭感受到你的濕潤，於是將你放躺，帶著你的雙脚環住他的腰，并把你緊緊抱在懷裏，身下越發大力和快速地抽插著，你似乎聽到愛液滋潤運動的聲音，整個人越發滾燙起來。

 

他的呼吸也漸漸重了起來，手臂把你抱得死死地，這種充滿占有欲和保護慾的姿勢把你擊潰。你配合著收縮著花徑，他一下一下也磨過你最舒服的位置，使你和他一起攀上了快感的最高峰。

 

你被快感支配著不能自控地劇烈顫抖，他在同樣的高潮中給你最不帶欲望的衹有愛的一個吻，安撫著一個因爲高潮而流下眼淚的你。

 

……

 

他整理好自己之後，把你抱起去浴室清理，將你仔仔細細地照顧好后再回到被窩裏。

 

他抱著已經累得不行眼皮都在打架的你，輕輕地在額頭親了一下，并把你擁進懷裏。

 

你聽著他有力的心跳便安心地睡着了，而在你睡着的前一刻迷迷糊糊地聽見他在叫你，你嗯地回了一聲，似乎聽到他在説——

 

「Aquí te amo」

 

\- 完 -


End file.
